babymetalinitalianofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Intervista PMC
PIA MUSIC COMPLEX (PMC) Vol.13 – l'11 aprile 2019 (disponibile a Amazon JAPAN: https://www.amazon.co.jp/dp/4835640349/) Intervista a SU-METAL Nel 2018 le BABYMETAL hanno dato 8 spettacoli negli USA incluso “Rock On The Range 2018” di maggio e 5 spettacoli in Europa inclusi “Rock am Ring” e “Rock im Park” in Germania in giugno e “Download Festival UK 2018” in UK. Si è inaugurata la storia di luce e ombra, ovvero la «METAL RESISTANCE – il Capitolo VII», nella formazione di 4-7 persone in cui SU-METAL e MOAMETAL accompagnano delle ballerine, senza YUIMETAL che era in sospensione delle attività per cattive condizioni fisiche. Ad ottobre, reso pubblico ufficialmente il ritiro di YUIMETAL, assunta la formazione in cui svolgono il ruolo centrale SU-METAL e MOAMETAL, le BABYMETAL compiono 5 spettacoli in Giappone e il tour in Australia. Hanno superato l’anno di prova senza stop. In questo volume, noi PMC abbiamo chiesto alle due, pronte ad inaugurare il nuovo capitolo, di rievocare il 2018 di cui non hanno mai parlato, di raccontare la ragione d’essere delle BABYMETAL e di se stesse e la risoltezza per il futuro. Le BABYMETAL, che hanno provato diversi sentimenti e conosciuto la luce e l’ombra insieme, ora ci hanno risposto con occhi puri e dignitosi. Prima riportiamo la lunga intervista alla cantante SU-METAL. --- Questa è per lei, SU-METAL, un’intervista dopo 1 anno e 4 mesi da quella di Yahoo! dell’11 gennaio 2018. A noi PMC avete concesso via mail un’intervista dopo il live a Tokyo Dome di settembre 2016, ma a faccia a faccia rispondete dopo quasi 3 anni dall’uscita dell’album METAL RESISTANCE. Prima di tutto ci racconti perché ci ha concesso l’intervista e con quale motivazione ha voluto venire qui. SU-METAL: Noi, le BABYMETAL, concediamo raramente un’intervista, non raccontiamo dopo un live come «questa volta abbiamo fatto così...». Questo ci fa un tipo di pressione positiva. Per esempio, supponiamo che io non sia riuscita a cantare bene per un problema di attrezzatura. Dire qualcosa di ciò dovrebbe essere fare una scusa a fan. Io mi preparo a singoli live pensando che non se ne fa nessuna scusa in qualunque situazione. --- Capisco. SU-METAL: Però adesso, dopo il ritiro di YUIMETAL, i fan si preoccupano molto di dove vanno le BABYMETAL. Quindi, per andare avanti in nuova forma, vorrei raccontare di nuovo, sinceramente, la nostra risoluzione. --- Vorremmo fare questa intervista per rievocare il 2018, ovvero la «METAL RESISTANCE – il Capitolo VII». Per lei, SU-METAL, che tipo di anno era l’anno scorso? SU-METAL: L’anno scorso sono successe veramente tante cose, le quali mi hanno fatto pensare molto e provare diversi sentimenti. A dire di più, al momento di aver compiuto 20 annila maggiore età in Giappone, ho pensato che cosa è “essere adulta”. Anche sulle BABYMETAL ho riflesso obiettivamente da vari punti di vista, e così mi sono guardata di nuovo nella situazione in cui mi trovavo. --- Di conseguenza che cosa ha visto? SU-METAL: Ehm... prima, realizzavo di aver fatto qualcosa di grande solo quando dico a qualcuno «abbiamo partecipato all’estero a tale festival» e lui mi dice «è grande!». Eravamo talmente disperate per compiere gli impegni imminenti, sui quali non avevamo tempo di riflettere. Ma, ad un certo momento, guardando al passato, ho potuto pensare: «ah, ho compiuto assiduamente i singoli live, in cui ho avuto diverse cose, così che adesso mi trovo qui. Ho conseguito qualche risultato come BABYMETAL». --- «A pensarci, ho percorso la strada straordinaria». SU-METAL: Si, è così che mi sento. --- L’anno scorso, è uscito il nuovo brano “Distortion” l’8 maggio, il giorno dell’inizio del tour negli Stati Uniti. È la prima volta che distribuite un single online, ma penso che era difficile saperne la reazione pubblica, visto che non ne avete fatto promozione e che siete partite subita per la tournée. Lei, SU-METAL, che tipo di pensieri ha in questo nuovo brano uscito dopo lungo tempo? SU-METAL: Girando il mondo con questo brano, sentivo che lo stiamo completando con gli spettatori. Una delle caratteristiche delle nostre musiche è l’''ainote'' le voci o i battimenti delle mani da parte degli spettatori. Le canzoni prima di Distortion avevano i pezzi per coro per gli spettatori giapponesi, invece in Distortion abbiamo disposto dei pezzi più facili da cantare come «wow wow» perché possano partecipare anche gli stranieri. Inoltre, nel dare più e più live, abbiamo aumentato i punti per botta e risposta. Abbiamo eseguito spesso Distortion per primo nei live. Penso che il cantarlo insieme ha aiutato gli spettatori di entrare più nel BAYBMETAL show. --- Con questo brano si è inaugurato il US tour, ma con quale sentimento giravi? SU-METAL: Quando è stato annunciato il tema della «METAL RESISTANCE – il Capitolo VII», ho pensato, non solo per gli spettatori ma anche per YUIMETAL, di dover rimpiazzarla io, perché abbiamo fatto la strada sempre in tre. Vorrei creare il luogo in cui lei può tornare, dovrei esibire i BABYMETAL show come si devono anche se in due... Pensavo così fortemente. --- Esibirvi con due ballerine invitate sarebbe una nuova forma di live per le BABYMETAL. Dal punto di vista di performance, quale cambiamento avete avuto? SU-METAL: Mentre pensavamo, prima, degli spettacoli mettendo al centro noi tre, adesso, invitando le due ballerine, li organizziamo in tutti insieme in collaborazione. È cambiato anche il modo di presentare la danza, anche se la coreogrifia è stessa. Poi, durante dei tour, facciamo sempre una riflessione dopo live. Lo facevamo prima solo tra i membri, invece adesso abbiamo altri punti di vista da parte delle ballerine, i quali ci hanno fatto imparare veramente tanto: «Oh, si può presentare, si può fare anche così!». --- Vuol dire che ha potuto vedere più obiettivamente le BABYMETAL. SU-METAL: Ci hanno insegnato tante cose, come «Si può ballare così con la stessa coreografia!», «È possibile tale rappresentazione con le musiche di BABYMETAL!» --- Ha potuto vedere da nuovo punto di vista le musiche che venite sempre cantando. Ci può dare un esempio concreto? SU-METAL: Le ballerine che ci hanno aiutato durante i tour sono più esperte di noi, quindi, per esempio, come rappresentare i pezzi adulti di “Megitsune”. Poi, sa, “Gimme Choco” è una musica carina. Prima era carina come una musica con cui ballano bambine, invece, quando ballano le donne adulte, questa musica può essere “adulta-carina”... ci hanno insegnato questo. Ho avuto vivamente voglia di presentare una danza così quando sarò cresciuta, perché io stessa mi pensavo che non dovrò esibirsi sempre come prima. --- Nei US tour precedenti avete dato gli spettacoli ai metropoli, invece questa volta avete girato le città piuttosto medie come Kansas City, Austin, Dallas, Houston, Atlanta, Charlotte e Nashville. SU-METAL: Quando giravamo le città grandi e touristici, venivano ai live molti giapponesi e la gente che conosceva bene la cultura giapponese, ma questa volta molti spettatori erano del luogo che sapevano appena il nome BABYMETAL. Perciò, nonostante che erano i nostri one man live, gli spettatori ci guardavano all’inizio come ricognizione per esaminare che tipo di gruppo fossimo, senza sapere nemmeno come divertirsi. Cominciare i live in tale aria era una nuova esperienza. --- Tale aria c’era durante tutto US tour? SU-METAL: Sì. Ho notato una cosa quando siamo state a Nashville. In seguito me ne sono convinta quando ho saputo che Nashville è la città famosa per la musica country, ma anche il ritmo del pubblico con cui ci seguivano era così. Come dire... non verticale, ma orizzontale, o obliquo... comunque sia, non era quello di metallo. Certamente capivano che si trattava di musica intensa, ma l’aria era, per colore locale o no, piuttosto calma. Era molto nuova per me. Così ogni città aveva un’aria peculiare. --- Benché non aveste girato i metropoli dove ci sono molti che conoscono le BABYMETAL e la cultura di Giappone, non pochi live sono stati sold out. Mi sono stupito del sold out a Nashville, ma anche alle altre città avete conseguito considerevoli risultati dal punto di vista del numero di spettatori. A tali live, con quale sentimento saliva sul palcoscenico? SU-METAL: Credo che i fan erano molto perturbati per l’assenza di YUIMETAL, e pure noi avevamo l’ossessione di dover fare il meglio per i singoli live. In quanto me stessa credo che facevo con forza al 100%, ma onestamente, al primo concerto di Kansas City, ho avuto l’impressione che non stavamo riuscendo a muovere il pubblico. Era la prima volta che mi sentivo: «ho paura nonostante che sia il nostro one man live». È normale avere paura ai festival perché ovviamente molti spettatori non ci conoscono, e pertanto potevo anche incoraggiarmi: «Ce la faremo!» Ma ai one man live, dove ci dovrebbero essere tante persone che ci conoscono bene, non avevo mai avuto paura. All’inizio mi sono veramente disorientata. D’altra parte, ho realizzato che stavamo venendo accettate col proseguire il tour tra le dette città dove, come detto sopra, non pochi spettatori conoscevano delle BABYMETAL appena solo il nome. Ho avuto la sensazione che ci andavano accettatando senza pretese, «Ehi, non è male questo gruppo!», proprio perché non conoscevano le BABYMETAL in tre. Più abbiamo dato gli spettacoli, più ci siamo rassicurate. --- Penso che avete fatto più volte i meeting durante il tour. Si ricorda di che cosa avete parlato? SU-METAL: Prima 1 più 1 più 1 faceva quasi 100, invece in noi due, per quanto ci siamo sforzate, 1 più 1 non faceva che 2. Mi sentivo, come detto prima, che le nostre energie no arrivavano al pubblico nonostante tutto lo sforzo. Era la stessa cosa anche per MOAMETAL. Ognuna di noi era troppo disperata per fare ancora e ancora meglio, troppo impegnata nel proprio dovere per ricorrere alle altre. Quindi all’inizio il colloquio era l’ultima cosa che potevamo pensare di fare. Forse ognuna pensava: «non devo ricorrere a lei, perché sono io a non riuscire a fare bene». --- Eravate talmente messe all’angolo. È meraviglioso che ce l’avete fatto in tale condizione. SU-METAL: Pechè ci troviamo sempre in tale situazione (risatina), e inoltre abbiamo sempre superato delle prove. Quindi credevo che ce l’avremmo fatta per quanto difficile fosse. Durante questo tour cercavo sempre di trovare un modo di superare la situazione, domandndomi «come possiamo farcela?» Anche nel passato abbiamo intravisto un traguardo dopo una strada difficoltosa, sappiamo già quanta esaltazione si ha quando ci arriviamo, allora non possiamo che sforziarci di raggiungere quel luogo... pensavo così. --- Infatti avete sempre superato diversi oracoli terribili. SU-METAL: Sì (risatina). Ma ho sentito profondamente anche che potevamo farcela perché eravamo in tre. --- Dopo aver concluso il US tour di tutti gli 8 spettacoli, siete andate in Europa. Oltre ad esibirvi per la prima volta al festival “Rock am Ring” in Germania, avete visitato Innsbruck in Austria e Utrecht nei Paesi Bassi, e concluso il tour al “Download Festival UK” (in prosieguo: «il DFUK») tenuto in Inghilterra, la seconda patria delle BABYMETAL. A differenza del US tour in cui avete girato diverse città dove eravate mai state, nel tour europeo avete visitato molti posti che già conoscevano, esibendovi principalmente a festival. Come si è trovata nel DFUK a cui siete partecipate dopo gli anni? SU-METAL: A quel show ero già quasi convinta che stessimo andando in direzione non sbagliata. Le reazioni dei luoghi mi hanno fatto pensare così. Inoltre, dato che il DFUK era il live che avrebbe concluso il tour, potevo ormai divertirmi a dare lo spettacolo. --- Le esperienze nei US live hanno agito positivamente. Come si è sentita quando siete salite sul palcoscenico del DFUK dopo due anni? SU-METAL: Come ho raccontato prima, il live più severo in questi tour era quello del primo giorno a Kansas City. Quindi il DFUK, anche se è un festival grande, mi sentivo: «non mi fa niente!», se mi permette di dire così (risatina). Al DFUK ero già quasi rassicurata. --- Finalmente ha superato le traversie. SU-METAL: Sì. In questo senso il US tour mi ha lasciato un’impressione più forte di quello in Europa. --- Si immagina quanto era severo il live a Kansas City. SU-METAL: Mi preparavo aspettandomi qualsiasi cosa. Pensavo di dover sottomettermi anche nel caso che fossimo state fischiate o che ci avessero lanciato le robe. Forse anche MOAMETAL pensava la stessa cosa. Questa volta abbiamo dato gli spettacoli in diverse formazioni in cui o stavo io davanti o stava MOAMETAL davanti. Pensavo di dover difendere io MOAMETAL se le fosse successo qualcosa mentre si esibiva al fronte. Sentivo che stavamo dando non un live bensì una battaglia. A questi one man live mi sono sottoposta alla stessa preparazione a quella della prima esibizione al Sonisphere Festival. --- Non aveva mai sentito tale aria sperimentata a Kansas City? SU-METAL: Siccome siamo salite in due sul palcoscenico senza nessun avviso, la perplessità del pubblico era talmente grande che si è sentita anche dal palcoscenico. Mi aspettavo più o meno tale situazione, ma a quel momento, sono rimasta presa da paura che non potessimo essere accettate senza YUIMETAL. Dato che era il primo giorno dei tour, mi sono chiesta se potessimo compiere il tour in tale condizione. Ho avuto l’impressione che fossero state respinte le BABYMETAL diverse da prima. --- Tale impressione andava cambiando sempre più proseguendo i tour. SU-METAL: Durante tutti i tour in US e in Europa cercavo di trovare un modo con cui la nuova forma potesse essere accettata, e infine ci siamo esibite al DFUK. Onestamente non so se io abbia potuto fare al 100% rispetto ai live precedenti. Poi in questi tour, dato che ci siamo esibite in linea l’una dietro l’altra, io e MOAMETAL non eravamo così vicine da poter toccarci. Nel passato potevamo intenderci su... diciamo, un’”aria” reciproca nel proseguire un live. Solo col vedere l'altra si poteva intuire: «adesso lei sta pensando forse cosi». Invece le formazioni assunte in questi live non ci hanno permesso tale intuizione. Anche per questo, suppongo, la giornata conclusiva dei tour non è andata come prima. Però, salite tutte le scale cominciate da Kansas City, penso che abbiamo potuto dare fiduciosamente l’ultimo show. --- Di conseguenza avete potuto esibirvi con spirito positivo al DFUK, ma da quanto ci ha raccontato si capisce che le difficoltà affrontate da voi non erano sul tipo di quelle superabili semplicemente con gli sforzi. Come è riuscita ad arrivare a tale stato mentale? SU-METAL: Dal punto di vista mentale, nel fare più e più live mi sono rassicurata, convinta che il pubblico dei luoghi ci stavano accettando. Poi ho capito che io sola non posso fare che 1, anche se faccio tutto il possibile, il che mi ha fatto pensare di divertirmi più rilassata in live. Quindi ho cercato di avere maggiormente un contatto visivo con MOAMETAL per capire la situazione e condividere meglio l’aria con gli spettatori. --- Concluso il tour in Europa, ad ottobre avete fatto i live in Giappone. Sono stati i 5 giorni vivaci con i concerti a Makuhari Messe, a Saitama Super Arena ed a Kobe World Memorial Hall, incluso il “Dark Night Carnival” a Saitama Super Arena con i Sabaton e i Galactic Empire. Inoltre erano le prime esibizioni Giappone dopo l’annuncio sul ritiro di YUIMETAL. Credo che saliva sul palcoscenico con risoluzione diversa da prima. SU-METAL: Penso che erano i più turbatii i fan in Giappone, che avevano già la notizia sull’assenza di YUIMETAL al primo giorno del US tour. Onestamente ero un po’ così preoccupata come durante i tour in cui avevo avuto paura che non potessimo essere accettate se solo in due. Dicevo per scherzo con YUIMETAL: «Non avremmo nessun spettatore ai live». “Per scherzo”, ma ne preoccupavo anche sul serio. Però, pure con ansia, avevo anche una risoluzione. Mi decidevo a fare tutto il mio possibile se c’è qualcuno che vuole vedere le BABYMETAL anche in due. --- Ho avuto l’impressione che la vostra risoluzione di procedere verso il futuro, che ho realizzata nel performance a Makuhari Messe, vi abbia condotti agli esiti meravigliosi. Come pensava effettivamente sul palcoscenico? SU-METAL: Sono rimasta veramente riconoscente agli spettatori venuti. Quindi mi sono esibita perché la mia gratitudine gli arrivasse sinceramente. Compiendo quel live, poi, ho potuto risolvermi ancora di andare avanti in due. --- Ho visto quel live come una grande sintesi delle BABYMETAL del 2018, ma lei stessa aveva una visione simile. SU-METAL: Direi di sì. Credo che era un live in cui abbiamo potuto mostrare, dopo tutto ciò che abbiamo pensato nel 2018, o meglio dire dopo tutto ciò che abbiamo imparato nei tour all’estero, la nostra determinazione di andare avanti in due con risolutezza. --- Dopo i concerti in Giappone, avete fatto a Judas Priest da support act al loro live a Singapore, e poi visitato per la prima volta Australia per partecipare al Good Things Festival tenuto a Melbourne, Sydney e Brisbane. SU-METAL: live in Australia sono stati divertenti. Siccome è un paese arido, la polvere era tanta! Quando fanno il mosh, si solleva la sabbia come un piccolo uragano. L’ho visto dal palcoscenico emozionata: «È uno spettacolo!» Tale caratteristica locale mi ha divertito. --- Ma, vedo che sentiva bene le diversità dei paesi nel fare i live, nonostante che giravate con il programma abbastanza duro. SU-METAL: Eh sì. Anche se diamo uno stesso spettacolo, anche se cantiamo stesse canzoni, live è assai diverso. Forse perciò mi ricordo bene. Poi, la temperatura era quasi di 40° in Australia. Recentemente non facevamo dei live in tale clima. Inoltre era inverno in Giappone. Ci è voluto tempo per abituarci alla differenza in temperatura. --- Il fare un live sotto la temperatura di 40° dovrebbe essere già duro. SU-METAL: Era una durezza che abbiamo sperimentato dopo tanto tempo. --- Si ricorda il concerto a Bologna, Italia, del 2015 che avete dato nel ambiente sempre torrido. SU-METAL: Mentre il caldo che abbiamo subito in Italia era l’afosità caratteristica di magazzino, quello in Australia era per il raggio diretto del sole. Un altro tipo del caldo. --- Dopo tutte queste attività dell’anno scorso, adesso cosa pensa che sia “BABYMETAL”? SU-METAL: Prima si trattava di un essere ideato e chiamato "BABYMETAL", e mi sentivo un po’ di star muovendomi seguendo il suo trama. Per questo, pur esibendomi su un gran palco, non ne ero consapevole, non lo capivo pienamente, come ho raccontato prima. Ma adesso salgo sul palcoscenico di mia volontà, so che io sono qualcuno che possa esercitare un’influenza su qualcuno, o meglio dire che sono nelle BABYMETAL che hanno tale forza. Prima pensavo un po’ che potevamo dare buone esecuzioni perché eravamo in tre, ma ho notato che io stessa avevo acquisito una capacità, avevo qualcosa con cui trasmettere qualcosa a qualcuno, cioè la forza di musica. Anche in questi tour ho avuto all’inizio tanta paura proprio perché pensavo: «dovremmo essere in tre», perché, insomma, le BABYMETAL sono qualcosa realizzata da noi tre. Quindi, assunta la nuova struttura, d’ora in poi le BABYMETAL devono andare avanti succedendo la volontà di YUIMETAL. --- Assunta la nuova struttura, pensa di nuovo sul suo proprio ruolo? SU-METAL: Mi hanno fatto notare che ho qualcosa da trasmettere in quanto SU-METAL. Ma anche se mi dispongono al centro come cantante, sarebbe un errore esibirmi come «devo sforzarmi da sola!» Riesco a mostrare tale forza proprio perché sono con i compagni. Mi sono sentita che potevo esercitare un’influenza proprio come una delle BABYMETAL. --- Compiuti 21 anni, lei è, anche dal punto di vista di età, nel periodo di crescere come adulta. Il che influenza il suo modo di pensare? SU-METAL: Mi sono pensata per tutto l’anno scorso che cosa fosse ”essere adulta”. Imparando tante cose e facendomi influenzare da quelli intorno a me, ho avuto coscienza di star cambiando dalla posizione di “imparare” alla posizione di "dare a qualcuno". Quindi, direi che l’anno scorso era un anno in cui ho imparato veramente tanti sentimenti tramite i tour, i meeting con diverse persone e i contatti stretti con MOAMETAL. --- Ora varie cose cominceranno a svolgersi. Come ci si preparerà? SU-METAL: La nuova struttura verrà vista ed accettata in vari modi, ma io penso che le BABYMETAL possano essere qualcosa ancora più interessante. Tale gruppo non c’era prima, o no? Quindi credo che possiamo fare ancora diverse cose, e che ce ne possano essere ancora diversi modi di vedere. Penso che le BABYMETAL siano divenute unico, proprio perché non sono di stile autentico nel genere metallo, venute da un altro luogo. Ma onestamente dovrei dire che ripetevamo la stessa cosa e che lo stile stava per essere fissato. Ad averlo distrutto erano le attività dell’anno scorso, e forse anche in futuro continueremo a farlo. Allora vorrei fare BABYMETAL ancora e ancora più interessanti. Potremmo sfidare nuove cose, perché siamo fin dall’inizio sfidanti, di nuovo stile. Avevo dimenticato qualcosa nel venire accettate da vari mondi, notando il che, ora credo che possiamo presentare uno stile ancora nuovo delle BABYMETAL. --- Le BABYMETAL non è un essere che “deve essere così”. Potete fare qualsiasi cosa. SU-METAL: «Qualsiasi cosa è OK!» Ahaha! Anche in questo senso rievoco spesso il passato. «Dai, non facevamo prima cose così poco serie!?» lol --- Ma sono le parole che può dire lei che si è fatta strada fino a qui. Dovrebbe essere impossibile dirlo per chi non ha accumulato niente. Così le BABYMETAL si sono preparate fermamente a una nuova sfida. SU-METAL: Dopo aver girato diversi paesi, adesso penso che il mondo è così interessante. Ci sono vari modi di pensare e vari punti di vista. Anche come vedere le BABYMETAL varia da paese a paese. In alcuni paesi siamo state trattate come adulte, in altri paesi come ragazze... ho imparato qua e là che ci sono tante diversità. Quindi vorrei poi trasmettere ciò che ho assimilato a diversi posti nel mondo. --- Allora, come aspetterà i live di giugno appena annunciati? SU-METAL: È ora che cominciamo a creare le nuove BABYMETAL. I live dell’ottobre scorso erano una sintesi del 2018, in cui pensavo: «andremo avanti!», invece adesso: «cominciamo da qui!». live di giugno avrebbero un significato apparentemente simile, ma diverso. In questo senso, vorrei tanto che gli spettatori si risoluvino, quanto che noi stesse mostriamo la propria risoluzione. --- Voi due vi siete già preparate. SU-METAL: Sì. Le BABYMETAL andranno avanti qualunque cosa succeda, anche se siamo divenute in due. Intervista a MOAMETAL Nota